


Time is a Precious Thing

by icalldibs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't worry, Epic Bromance, Erica totally believes Stiles is Batman, Everything Turns Out Fine, F/M, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, I refuse to believe anyone is dead, Just Hurt in General, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Lung Cancer, M/M, Not a lot of time left, Pack Feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icalldibs/pseuds/icalldibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cancer and goes through hell, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel. So don't worry, everything turns out fine...</p><p>IT'S COMPLETE! ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is a Precious Thing

**Friday, May 12th**

Stiles got the call that morning- cancer. The same type his mom died from. His doctor told him that he had until Christmas Eve, maybe until the new year. He probably could’ve got longer if they started treatments right away but Dr. Decklen didn’t catch it early enough. He said that they’ll do all that they can, but not to get his hopes up. How was Stiles going to break the news to Scott? They are supposed to be worrying about finals right now, not that Stiles could croak at any moment during class. He decided then that he wasn’t going to tell Scott until school was out and they were already a week into summer.

 

**Tuesday, May 30th**

It took Stiles around two weeks and a shaved head to finally convince his dad not to tell anyone. Stiles could tell that he was having trouble dealing with it, he has already gone through this with his mom and Stiles can’t imagine how he can go through it again. But people not knowing didn’t last long. Melissa caught him in the Cancer Wing at the hospital that day on her rounds, and she kind of freaked.

“Stiles? What- why are you here?” She asked him, walking into his room and putting a hand on her hip.

Stiles bolted up right in his bed, well, as much as he could because he was hooked up to about three different machines. His oxygen tube popped out and an alarm blasted through his room, causing a ton of nurses to rush in and crowd around his bed. His dad was pushed up against the wall with Melissa while the nurses figured out what was wrong. One of them finally plugged the tube back in and put extra support on it so it wouldn’t pop out again. A nurse ran a light in front of his eyes while another was adding another blanket to his bed. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” Stiles said, trying to push them out of his face. “Please... Dad, a little help?”

The Sheriff looked over to Melissa, “They’re just interns and that’s your son. Put them in their place, John.” She whispered to him.

He pealed himself from the wall and tried to push his way through the crowd. “Hey, you guys. He said he was okay. It was just a oxygen tube and you fixed the problem, right?”

The nurses stilled and one of them with tan skin and dark hair spoke up, “Yes. But-”

“But nothing.” The Sheriff said, cutting her off, “If we really have a crisis, one that needs interns, we will call you, page you, hit a big red button- hell. I’ll even put up the Nurse signal in the sky. But until then, leave my son alone.”

The one who spoke earlier looked over to Melissa, obviously unsure of what to do. “You heard the man, scoot. Go on. Get!” After Melissa shoved the last one out of the room, she calmly shut the door and turned on them. “Speak.”

“Okay, before you get way too mad, you need to know something. Dad wanted to tell you since we found out and I made him promise not to tell anyone, and I knew that if you knew, you’d tell Scott. And Scott couldn’t know because of finals.” Stiles rushed before she could get too mad at them.

Melissa went over to his dad and whopped him on his head, “That’s for not telling me.” She pulled him in for a hug and whispered, “That’s for being a supportive dad. I’m sorry, John. You shouldn’t have to go through this again.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. McCall. We should have told you.” Stiles said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

“Yes you should have.” She patted his knee through the blankets, “But I understand why. How bad is it?”

The Sheriff walked over to the other side of the bed and took a seat in the recliner. “Stage three lung cancer. Dr. Decklen says he has ‘till Christmas Eve, maybe the New Year.” He told her.

“Stiles, honey.” she squeezed his knee, “We’re going to get through this, and you need to tell Scott, or I will.”

“NO!” He blurted out, “I mean. Not yet. Please, I don’t want to burden him with my... defectiveness. He needs to have a fun summer before senior year, one he can remember, and I will be with him through it.”

“You really think that’s the best? Do you really want Scott to find out when you inevitably start wheeling around an oxygen cart?” Melissa asked.

Stiles let out a sigh, “Obviously not. No. But, do you understand that I can’t take anymore pity? Especially not Scott’s. Not his.” He paused, and redid his oxygen tube on his face, “Besides, they have werewolf business. I can’t be a distraction.”

Melissa and the Sheriff crowded a little closer to Stiles. Melissa grabbed his cell phone from the table and wrapped his hands around it, “Call him. Please, Stiles.” She and his dad stood up and walked toward the door, “We’ll go get some coffee.”

Scott picked up on the third ring, “Hey, dude, what’s up?”

“Hey, um I gotta talk to you. But not over the phone.” Stiles quietly said.

“Yeah, sure.” Scott said, his words full of worry. “What’s wrong Stiles.”

A tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek, “Just meet me at the hospital, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m almost there anyway. I was going to come eat lunch with my mom. I’ll be there in like ten minutes.”

“Okay.”

\---

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door and a quiet call of his name. Stiles sat up in his bed and turned off the T.V. then called back, “You can come in, Scott, but don’t freak out, please.”

Scott peaked his head around the door, obviously already distraught. “Stiles. Why do you smell like that dog in Deaton’s office?” Once Scott was fully inside the room, he shut the door and took a long look at Stiles. “Dude, you look like shit.”

Stiles gave a half-hearted grin, "I guess that’s what cancer does to you, man.”

The smile quickly disappeared from Scott’s face as he sat down next to him. “How bad?"

“Pretty bad. Same kind that killed my mom.” he said, he shook his oxygen tube. “Stage three, lung.”

“When did you find out?” Scott asked.

Stiles played with his hospital gown, “About a week before school got out.”

Scott’s eyes were starting to get red and puffy, he rubbed a hand over his face, “Why didn’t you tell me, Stiles?”

“Finals.”

“Finals?” Scott asked, standing up. “You didn’t tell me that you, my best friend- my brother- could die, because of finals? You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Scott, don’t get upset.” Stiles pleaded.

He stilled, “Don’t get upset? Seriously, Stiles? I think I could’ve handled it, I-” Scott rubbed his face again and sat back down in the chair. “How long do you have?”

“If I’m lucky, New Year.” He said, rearranging his blankets for something to do.

An awkward silence filled the room as Scott waited for him to continue. Once he figured out he wasn’t, he spoke up, “What if you’re not, lucky. How long do you get then?”

Stiles swallowed, “Christmas Eve.”

The silence came back after Stiles quit talking. Stiles let his head fall onto his pillows as he listened to Scott’s not-so-silent tears. Moments passed that felt like hours to Stiles before he couldn’t take it anymore and he broke it. “Say something, Scott.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“That you’re not going to be mad at me? And that you forgive me for not telling you? Oh, and that you’re finally going to watch Star Wars with me?” Stiles joked.

Scott let out a small laugh, “Yeah. We can get the whole pack together, even Derek, and watch whatever movies you want. We are not going to waste another day moping around, we are going to make the best of the time we have left.”

“That sounds perfect actually.” Stiles said, grinning.

“I’m going to hug you now.” Scott said, leaning down and being careful of the wires and different sizes of tubes.

 

**Saturday, June 6th**

The hospital let him check out after he and his dad agreed to come in for biweekly appointments. Plus, they have to do treatments three times a month and if anything changed badly during one of them, he was back in the room. Stiles was also banned from lacrosse, for about the rest of his life... however long that may be. When Stiles and his dad got home, the pack was already waiting for him in their living room. Erica and Boyd were curled up on the recliner, Allison and Scott on the floor surrounded by blankets. Danny and Ethan were sitting on the love seat with Jackson and Lydia in front of them. Isaac, Cora, and Aiden were on the big couch, leaving Derek alone in the corner. Stiles was wheeling an oxygen tank behind him as he walked over to the pack. Aiden got up from the couch to let him sit down and went to sit over by Lydia.

After Stiles was situated on the couch, his dad hooked up the oxygen machine he got a couple weeks ago, to let Stiles save the amount he had in his tank. Cora laid a blanket across them and snuggled up to him as Scott started the first Star Wars movie. “Derek. Stop being such a Sourwolf and join the group.” Stiles said, motioning for him to come over and sit in front of him.

Hesitantly, Derek made his way over to the center and took a seat. That’s how they sat for the rest of the trilogy, and a few more movies after that.

 

**Monday, June 27th**

Someone from the pack would come over every day to keep Stiles company. Scott would come almost every day. Then, every once and a while, Derek would come over and they would watch movies together. Eventually Stiles grew tired of watching movies. Derek came over that day and he told him so.

“I’ve seen almost every movie in this house twice, Derek.” Stiles complained. “I need to get out of here. See the world.”

Derek looked up from the book he was reading. They were both up in Stiles’ room laying on his bed with Derek leaning against the wall and Stiles’ feet resting on his lap. They’ve become closer in the last month and Stiles thinks they’re becoming almost friends. Derek would take him to the appointments that the Sheriff couldn’t make- they haven’t been getting better, but they also haven’t been getting worse. “What do you want me to do?”

Stiles laid his laptop down next to him. “Take me somewhere, I don’t know.”

“You can barely walk across the hall to the bathroom by yourself. Where do you think that you could go that wouldn’t be any different?”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, “I take offense to that.” He looked around the room and saw his potted plant his dad got him on the window sill. “Take me to the park.”

“What?” Derek asked, marking his place in his book.

“Please take me to the park?” Stiles asked, messing with his oxygen, it’s starting to become a habit.

“If you can convince your dad to let me take you to the park,” Derek started, opening his book again. “I’ll take you to the park.”

Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled, “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

**Wednesday, June 29th**

His dad finally gave in when he got home from work, but he had a few conditions. Stiles was to take two extra tanks along, and Derek was to watch him like a hawk... or a wolf. The Sheriff made Derek promise that if Stiles started to look any different but didn’t say anything, he had to take him home right away and call him before they leave. The extra tanks were placed in the back of the jeep and Stiles climbed into the passenger seat. Before they left, Derek checked Stiles seat belt three times until he was beyond positive that he was safely strapped in. He even packed pillows and extra blankets in the back seat in case of an emergency. After Derek was sure he’s packed everything they could possibly need, he pulled out of the driveway and they were off to the park.

\---

The park wasn’t as crowded as Stiles thought it would be. Sure there were a few kids here and there, but besides them, they technically had the park to themselves. Stiles and Derek made their way to the swings. Stiles had some trouble getting on the swing with his tank, but Derek helped him. Derek gave him a small push, then went over to sit on the swing next to him. “This is nice.” Stiles said, slowly moving back and forth on the swing. “I’m glad to get out of the house. Thank you.”

Derek twisted the chains on the swing so he was facing Stiles, “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

The swing slowly came to a stop and Stiles rolled his head back to soak in the sun. “I’ve missed this.” he said, turning back to Derek. “Give me another push?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Thursday, July 4th**

The whole pack spent Independence Day together. Everyone came over sometime after noon, with the exception of Derek and Scott who have been there since 9 AM. They lit off fireworks when it got dark enough, but Stiles wasn’t allowed to go past his porch because of the smoke. So Derek stayed back with him. Stiles dad had to work the next morning so he went in before everyone left. Aiden and Ethan’s parents went to Mexico earlier in the summer and they brought back illegal fireworks that were amazing. The whole block crowded around his house to watch them explode in different designs and colors.

“It sucks that I can’t be out there lighting them off with Scott like I used to.” Stiles said quietly, he didn’t want the other werewolfs to hear him, then feel sorry for him.

“You’ll get back out there someday.” Derek reassured him. “And everything will go back to how it used to be.”

“How do you know, Derek?” Stiles asked, turning to him. “It’s getting worse. I can feel my body getting weaker.”

Derek put an arm around Stiles and pulled him in close, “You need to think positive, Stiles. Because if you don’t, who knows how long you’ll last?”

“Way to lift my spirits.” he said sarcastically. After a while he added, “Will you help me to my room? I’m getting pretty tired.”

“Of course.” Derek said, standing up and holding a hand out to Stiles. “Come on.”

 

**Sunday, July 20th**

The Sheriff had to miss another appointment, so Derek took him. The two were waiting in the same room as always for Dr. Decklen to come back with the results. “What if it’s worse?” Stiles asked, his knee bouncing rapidly.

Derek put the book he was reading down to look over at Stiles. “It’s going to be fine and it’s not going to get worse.”

“But what if it does? I can’t die from this thing, I’m not going to put my dad through this again-”

“Stiles.” Derek said cutting him off. He pulled his chair closer to him and took his hand. “You’re not going to die from this thing. Pull yourself together.”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and took a deep breath. “Thank you for being here, Derek. I know you don’t have to.”

‘I do. Not because I’m being forced to, but because I want to.” Derek leaned forward and put a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’m not going to make you do this alone.” Then he kissed him.

When they pulled away, he was speechless. The doctor took that exact moment to walk into the room. “Good morning, Stiles. How are you doing today?” he asked full of pep.

“Same as always, Doc. Please. Just don’t sugarcoat anything, okay? If it’s bad, come out and say it.” Stiles said, still squeezing Derek’s hand.

“Okay, then.” Dr. Decklen said, taking a seat. “I won’t. Stiles, you aren’t getting any better. In fact, the cancer grew and it’s spreading.”

Stiles felt his body go numb. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He heard the doctor say something about starting heavier treatments twice a week, but he tuned out the world after that. Suddenly, Stiles couldn’t breathe. Not that he could easily before, but it was like his tube was cut off, not allowing him to survive. He was having a panic attack. What a perfect time to have one, too. He felt hands pull him from his seat and wrap around him, Derek must have sensed that he was having one. After all that he’s been through, all the treatments, the pain. It didn’t help. But somehow Derek convinced Dr. Decklen to let him stay out of the hospital.

 

**Friday, July 31st**

Stiles is beginning to think his dad is taking extra shifts on purpose, to stay away from him. He sees him less and less each day and it’s starting to hurt him. The treatments Dr. Decklen has him on is taking its toll. There are permanent bags under his eyes, his skin is paler than ever, and he has a nice shiny head to go along with it. Plus, they’ve upgraded his concentration of his chemotherapy and he’s on a strict diet with complete bed rest. His friends haven’t been coming over as often since the 4th. Danny and Lydia went on vacation with Aiden and Ethan after Jackson’s parents shipped him to a boarding school in Europe. He hardly sees Erica and Boyd any more, but he heard that they’re with Erica’s family in Utah and are having a blast. Scott never comes without Allison, so they haven’t had a bro’s night since school got out. And Stiles doesn’t feel right asking him to come alone, to put his relationship on hold for him. Derek told him that Isaac and Cora are on a Survival Journey, where they go out into the woods for a month with nothing but the clothes on their back and try to make it on their own.

The only one that seems to be sticking around is Derek. He comes over every day and keeps him company because his dad never seems to be around. The two are curled together on the couch downstairs watching the credits of Marvel’s The Avengers. Stiles hits the power to the T.V. and gets into a position to face Derek. “What is this?” he asks.

“What is what?” Derek asked, marking his place in his book. “You’re going to need to be a bit more specific.”

“This. The thing between us.” Stiles elaborated, gesturing between them.

“What do you want it to be, Stiles?”

Stiles messed with the oxygen on his face for something to do. “I want it to be something. But only if you want it to be something.”

“This can be something.” Derek said, smiling at him. “C’mere.” He wrapped an arm around Stiles once he was comfortably leaning against him.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into this. Like this is my dying wish and you feel obligated to make it come true.” Stiles said into his chest.

“You know I don’t think of it that way, right.” Derek asked. “This is a lot more to me than just filling a wish. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you don’t want to, just because you’re my mate.”

Turning to rest his head on Derek’s lap, Stiles looked up at him. “I want it. I want to be your mate.”

Derek smiled, “You know mating isn’t just something you can get away from. Once you commit, you’re in for life.”

“I know.” Stiles smiled up at him, “You’re the only thing that’s making me happy and I want to be with you for as long as I can.”

“Okay then.” Derek leaned down and kissed him slowly.

 

**Tuesday, August 21st**

Senior year starts in two days and that means everyone is coming back to town. It also means, Stiles is going to have to work school around his cancer, or just not go and spend all his time with Derek like he has been all summer. Derek can take him to and from his treatments he has during the day and then take him back to school. His bed is packed full with pillows. He and Derek are curled together on the corner of his bed watching yet another movie. “School starts soon, have you decided what you’re going to do yet?” Derek asked him.

Stiles cleaned off the nose piece on the oxygen tube and replaced it back on his face. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking of skipping it. I mean, what’s the point when I only have four months left.”

Derek let out a sign and got off the bed. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him.

He turned around to face him, “You need to stop having such a negative attitude toward this.”

“What? Derek, I don’t have a negative attitude. I’ve come to terms with the whole ‘I’m going to die thing’ and I don’t have a lot of time left to be sad about it.”

“Stiles, please.” Derek said, sitting down and taking his hand. “Stop thinking you’re going to die. I’m not going to let a mediocre disease take you away from me.”

“That’s cute, my big bad Sourwolf trying to protect me from the inevitable.” Stiles said, running a hand through Derek’s hair.

“Stiles!” Derek let go of his hand a shot of the bed. “Stop treating this like it’s a joke! Because it’s not. This is your life and if you die-” Derek took a breath to regain himself. “Did you ever think that I might be affected by this too? You may be to terms with this, but I’m not. In fact I’m freaking out. Every night when I leave, all I think about is that when I come over the next morning, you’re not going to be here because you didn't make it through the night. Or I’m going to get a call in the middle of the night saying you're not breathing. I’m scared every single night and day that there might come a time when I can’t kiss you again. Or hug you. Or even hear your voice. I’m terrified, Stiles.”

“You think I’m not?” Stiles asked him calmly. “I don’t want to die, Derek. If I do, I’m going to be leaving my dad all alone. I’ll be leaving you alone. And all my friends. But you heard Dr. Decklen. The cancer is getting worse and there’s a huge chance that I won’t make it to Christmas. How do you expect me to be positive about this?”

Derek sat back down next to him, “We are going to find something to stop this. But until then, we are not going to get mad at each other or think negative thoughts at all. You’re not even going to get mad about Disney buying the rights to the Star Wars movies.”

“What?! They what?!” Stiles exploded and Derek shot him a ‘what did I just say look’. “I mean, let’s hope they aren’t going to ruin it.”

“That’s more like it.” Derek said kissing him on forehead. “Now, let’s finish this movie.”

 

**Thursday, September 8th**

Stiles ended up deciding to go to school. It’s about the third week in and now everyone knows what’s wrong with him. Scott convinced him that the cancer wasn’t going to make anyone think differently of him, but he was wrong. The teachers never give him homework, they don’t make him take tests, or even show up on time. But they give him passing grades anyway. Even Mr. Harris isn’t calling him stupid everyday and making fun of him in front of the class like he did throughout his earlier years of high school. Scott said it’s just their way of dealing with all of the new information.

“Scott, I don’t think I can handle everyone staring at me anymore.” Stiles told him as they were walking to Economics.

“What do you want to do about it then?” He asked.

“I think I’m going to have Derek pick me up. I don’t want all of this attention.” Stiles stopped walking and turned around to walk to the office doors. “I’m going home, see ya Scott.”

Scott chased after him, “Hey, are you going to be okay?”

“What do you think?” Stiles replied, turning the corner.

“I think that you’re totally freaking out and I haven’t been a very good best friend lately.” he said, hurrying in front of him to make Stiles talk to him. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it, Scott, and you have nothing to be sorry for.” he said, waking around him. Scott grabbed his tank, making Stiles jump back. “That was not cool. Let go.”

Scott let go but went up and pulled him in for a hug. “I’m coming to your house after school and we are going to have a video game marathon starting with Halo 4 and

ending with Black Ops 2, with everything in between. Deal?”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled at him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

\---

Scott arrived at his house around 5 o’clock with his bags packed and huge grin on his face. “Hey, dude. Mind if I crash here tonight?” Stiles let him in and went over to the couch, “Sure, but what about school tomorrow?”

“What about it?” Scott asked, hooking up his Xbox, because he knew Stiles’ was upstairs and they would never be able unhook it from all the wires.

He let out a confused huff, “Scott, you still have to go to school. It’s your senior year and you can’t afford to miss any days, especially with the grades you have.”

“Nope. No more talk about school. Allison is covering for me and tomorrow, the school will think I have a severe case of bronchitis. And with the wise words from Sweet Brown, ain’t no body got time for that. I will be spending a three day weekend with my brother. Playing video games until our fingers bleed and stuffing our face with junk food so much that we puke. And in return, you will no longer have a reason to be upset about freaking lung cancer, and we can go back to being Batman and Robin like normal. But my Robin will have an awesome Tank of Death he has to wheel around.” He whispered the next part, “But between you and me, it’s just to make the enemies think he is a week and fable mundane. Whereas, in reality, he kicks total ass.” Scott fired up Halo 4 and took a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos out from his bag. “Deal?”

Stiles took a seat next to him and grabbed a controller, “Deal. And, I’ll even let it slide that you casually slipped in the fact that you think you’re Batman in this friendship.”

“Awesome. Now, get ready to kick some ass, Robin. Cause Batman’s here and ready to disturb the peace.”

“You’re on.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but he was too happy to stay mad at Scott, because he finally had his friend back.

 

**Wednesday, September 29th**

He stayed home from school again to go to the park with Derek. The last few weeks were looking up. There was an experimental procedure that Dr. Decklen wanted him to go through, so he did. And it turned out for the better. They got the cancer back under control, but it wasn’t gone completely and he’ll most-likely make it past the New Year now. The jeep came to an abrupt stop in front of the park, making Stiles crash into the seatbelt Derek looked over to Stiles in the passenger seat, “Sorry.”

Stiles was clutching his heart, “Still haven’t gotten used to the brakes yet, I’m assuming.”

Derek rushed around the jeep to let Stiles out, “Not yet. But I think I’m getting better.”

He took Derek’s hand when it was offered, and slowly got himself out of the car, “At least you didn’t Soccer Mom me this time.”

“How many times are you going to bring that up before you let it go?” Derek asked him, reaching in the back to grab an extra tank.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Stiles said, grinning. He took Derek’s hand as they slowly made it over to the swings. They sat side by side.

The Autumn air flew against Stiles’ skin, sending shivers throughout his body. “Are you cold?” Derek asked him, already taking his jacket off.

“Guess I am.” Stiles said, pulling the jacket tighter around him. “I miss this, being able to go outside.”

“You’ve always been able to go outside, Stiles.” Derek said, kicking off the ground.

“Not really, but I don’t want to argue and we have to go back soon. So let’s just enjoy this, yeah?” he said swaying back and forth on the swing.

“Yeah.”

 

**Friday, October 13th**

Leaves were beginning to pile up in Stiles' back yard as Autumn took full swing. Someone would be over every week to rake the leaves in the backyard into piles under the trees. Stiles went outside that morning just to breathe in the fresh morning air while he could. He would be going to school, but he couldn't take the pressure of putting a brave face on for everyone else. His world became smaller everyday as his body became weaker. He knew that he probably wouldn't last much longer, but he couldn't share the thought with anyone because he's supposed to have a "positive attitude". But it's hard when he feels the way he does, like he could die any moment without a warning.

He wished he could stay around forever and not have to have his dad burry him at the end of the year when he dies. He wants to see Scott, his friends, and him graduate. He wants to see Melissa and his dad get together and for he and Scott be brothers for real. He wants to see Cora graduate next year and watch Derek tear up as he watches his sister receive her diploma on that stage in the gym. He wants to get accepted at Stanford with Lydia and Allison and come back for holidays and long weekends to be with his dad and Derek. He wants Derek and his relationship to progress to marriage and maybe adopt a few kids who need a good home. He wants to live in the remodeled Hale home in the woods and watch the pack go on full moon runs while he stays home with the kids and cook, waiting for their return. More importantly, he wants to die old after he lived a full life and watched his babies have babies and their babies have babies, with his husband, siting on their porch swing, lemonade in hand on a hot summer day, fully content to let the world slip through their fingers.

But that's not going to happen for them, well maybe for Derek, but not for him. He doesn't get the pleasure of seeing past high school.

Stiles is siting in his backyard, his red hoodie zipped all the way up to his chin and his oxygen tube hanging in the open. Derek opened the glass door and came out to sit by him, "There you are. What are you out here?"

Stiles breathed in, "Nothing, just enjoying my time, I guess."

Derek wrapped an arm around him, "Are you cold? I could run inside and grab you a blanket."

Derek moved to get up but Stiles stopped him. "No, it's ok. I like the cold, it's nice to make sure I can feel something. It lets me know I'm still alive. But thanks," he told him, staring at his wooden fence.

Derek sat next to him in silence, just holding onto him like he could float away at any moment.

"I think this is what my mom felt like, but in the hospital," Stiles whispered into the air. A tear fell from his eye, "I never knew she was in so much pain."

 

**Monday, October 16th**

Stiles went back to school for the first time in two weeks. He was feeling strong enough the past two days and he wanted to know what his senior year was going to be like, just get a taste of it. School was like he thought it was going to be, Scott was following him around all day and the teachers weren't looking him in the eyes. A member of the pack was around every corner, staring at him as if he didn't know they were there, but he did and it was putting him on edge. Everyone had an eye on him like he was a fragile piece of glass in a toddlers hand and he could drop at any moment. It's true, he guesses, he could die in the hallway in between classes, or while in the bathroom and no one could help him. He'd just be gone. 

He's trying to stop thinking negatively, but its hard with so much shit going bad in his life. He knows he's going to die and there's no way out. 

Stiles walked the halls, dragging his oxygen behind him, instead of going to Mr. Harris' class. He should be worried about someone catching him without a note and giving him detention, but its not like they will. Cancer perk, a term invented for the terminally doomed to get special treatment.

He rounds the corner slowly, not wanting to bump into anyone or anything. He found himself in the freshman hallway surrounded by three large transfers from Beacon Hills North, Ian, Cale, and David. There were rumors around school that they didn't transfer but got kicked out because they beat up a fifth grader. But of course there was one that said they got caught trying to sell tickets to a spider show, too. The school may never know the truth. 

Either way, Stiles never stopped walking. He just tightened his grip on his oxygen, redid his cannula, and plowed - slowly - past them. 

He wasn't worried about them noticing him because everyone did. It would be hard not to with the squeeking of his wheels behind him. Stiles put one foot in front of the other, inching around Ian. He almost made it around them completely until Liam put a hand in front of him. "Where do you think you're going, freak?"

Stiles stopped. The freshman glared down at him. Stiles would consider himself tall and lanky in his past years and he may slouch now, but this "freshman" and his friends are giants compared to him. 

"I said, 'Where do you think you're going, freak?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "If you must know. I'm going to the bathroom. Now, please, let me go on."

Cale and David stepped behind him, flanking him from each side. "We don't think that's going to happen."

He took a deep breath. "Why not? Do you have nothing better than to watch a dead kid pee his pants?"

"Just give us your money and we'll see if you make it to the bathroom," David said, crossing his arms.

 _These kids need better material,_ Stiles thought. "Really guys? The big bad bullies are going to take my lunch money? Do you have nothing better to do? Like, I don't know, worry about how much steroids you're going to take next?"

Stiles knew he shouldn't have said it. Really, he knows. But he has these impulses to do stupid things, so he acts on them. That is how Stiles found himself lying on the floor with his pockets stripped, a bruised eyes, and a headache, watching the large freshman walk down the hallway laughing. 

Stiles couldn't breathe. When the kid punched him, he didn't know which one, he fell to his back,the air knocked out of him. He felt along his face for his cannula, then looked to his left. It was across the wide hallway, under the lockers. He rolled to his stomach and attempted to crawl to the other side until he was successfully out of breath. He gave up, rolling to his back again.

"Dude! Let's take that tube shit!" One of the freshmen said, coming back. They were coming back.

"Yeah, that'll teach him!"

Stiles heard foot steps until two sneakers were by his head. Stiles vision was going dark as a figure squared next to him, "Better luck never, Stilinski. Tell your mommy I said 'hi' ".

The figures walked away, leaving Stiles to die. Black crowded the edge of his vision and he started to panic. His breaths were short and choppy and he couldn't think. He looked wildly around the empty hallway. The only room down here was to an abandoned closet full of dust, so he could call out for a teacher. The freshmen hallway was placed so deep in the depths of the school, no one would hear him. Except werewolves. 

"Scott." It was barely a whisper, a pathetic call for help. He tried louder, his voice cracking. "Scott!"

 He heard footsteps rounding the corner and a black, muscular figure skidding to a halt beside his body. He was picked up and swung around coming face to face with curly blond hair. "C'mon, Batman, hang in there." The sound was muffled, like he was underwater.

"...ck up his...xygen, Eri." He was only hearing snippets of the sentences now, fall further into sleep. Another voice rang out in his ears.

"St..ght. Stile...ight! Stiles! Fight! C'mon, buddy! Breathe!" Scott. "Boyd, put him down over here and call Derek."

Stiles was placed on the ground by the water fountain, his head lolled to the side and watched Boyd disappear around the corner. Allison and Lydia fell beside Scott with pillows and the rest of his things. "We need to give him CPR," Scott frantically spoke. He moved to place his hands on his chest but they never landed.

Lydia spoke, "Scott, do you even know CPR?" 

"No, but we gotta do something!"

"He needs his oxygen! He's not dead yet, Isaac get the nurse," Allison yelled.

"Where the hell is his cannula?" Lydia asked, looking around. 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but he had no breath to use.

Erica took his hand, "Don't try to speak, Batman. Save your strength. You gotta protect Gotham in the morning." As she sat there talking to Stiles, her hand ran through his hair, keeping him awake.

 "Fresh-," Stiles looked hopelessly up at Erica and tried again. "Fresh" Two deep breaths. "Men."

She nodded her head at him, urging him to continue. "Freshmen? Did they take it?"

He blinked up at her and attempted to nod his head. "Okay, Batman, we'll get it back. Do you remember which ones?"

He nodded again. 

"We'll talk about it when you have some more strength." 

Stiles closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Batman." He didn't open his eyes. "Batman, wake up." She tried shaking him. "Stiles! Wake the fuck up!" Nothing worked as he fell into a deep sleep. 

\---

Something was really warm pressed against his body when Stiles woke up. Light was peaking through the curtains of the hospital room. The hospital. He was in the hospital. 

He moved around the small bed to come face to face with Derek. He must have snuck into his bed when he was passed out. Honestly, Stiles is a little confused about what happened.

Derek opened his eyes and leaned his head back to stretch his neck from sleep. He looked down at him and his face lit up. His smile was so bright it hurt Stiles' eyes to look at them. Derek leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake." He murmured on him.

"Me too," Stiles questioned.

Derek pulled away and instantly Stiles wanted him pressed against him again. "Do you know what happened?"

Stiles thought hard. Nothing was coming to mind after he closed his eyes under Erica's touch. He shook his head.

"You almost died." Derek said softly, petting his head and inspecting the forming bruise under his eye. "We almost lost you." He wiped a tear from Stiles' cheek with his thumb. "Scott told me that some freshman took your cannula after they punched you and stole your money. They just left you there."

Stiles noded his head along with Derek's words, "I remember that part. It was the transfers, Cale, Ian, and David. I aggravated them when they would let me pass them. It was my fault, really. But then the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I- I couldn't breathe and I tried calling for Scott but I don't think he heard me. I remember being picked up and Erica calling me Batman then everyone freaking out. They didn't know what to do, Derek." He looked him in the eyes. "They didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to do, and I suffocated because of it. It was horrible. It was horrible, I- I-"

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles body, pulling him close. He held on to Stiles while he cried and he was never letting go. 

 

  **Friday, October 20th**

The handle to Stiles room in the hospital juggled then turned, waking him up. He's been stuck in the hospital since that horrific day, but he was never alone. They started up his chemotherapy again, it was a really high dosage so he was always sleeping. 

Stiles opened and closed his eyes, trying to wake up fully. He was too weak to move on his own so he layed in the same spot for what seems like ten hours. 

His door opened, shining light into the dark room. Stiles' eyes lifted to the clock above the TV. It was three in the morning and the nurses usually let him sleep until seven, so no one should be bothering him.

He heard footsteps squeak on the tile floor, slowly coming toward him. He started to panick, thinking it was the freshmen coming back for him. To finish him off. His heartbeat quickened, sending his monitor into over drive to keep up with him as he dug himself into a panick attack.

 In an instant, someone was at his side. "Hello, Stiles. I thought you were up."

Stiles tried to recoil away from the figure and just layed there, paralyzed, breathing so helplessly.

"Stiles. Please, don't be scared. It's me, Peter. Derek's uncle. We've met a few times, surely you must remember."

He looked up at him, nodded his head, slowly coming back down from his attack.

Peter sat down in the seat beside his bed. "I didn't mean to scare you. That was not my intention."

"Why...are... You here." He said in between breaths.

He leaned toward him, "To help." 

"How?"

Peter flashed his eyes. 

Stiles narrowed his at him, " You're a beta.  _Derek's_ beta. You can't help me."

Peter flopped back in his seat, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, yes I know that, thank you very much." He leaned forward again, his excitement back. "But what I'm saying is, we can help you. Let Derek turn you so you can live. You'll be faster, stronger, all your senses will improve drastically. Not to mention werewolf healing. Forget cancer, you'll never have a cold again, let alone acne." He leaned in Stiles' space until they were inches apart. "Take the bite. You'll be able to mate with Derek, be with Derek as a wolf. Become pack. You won't regret it, Stiles."

Stiles laid still on his bed, watching Peter's creepy eyes stare into his. Then he moved. He gathered all the strength he had in him and sat up, and away from Peter. He caught his breath and then looked him in the eyes, "I will never take the bite. This pack needs me as a human, _not_ a wolf. And if that means that I die before becoming an animal like you, then so be it. Get out of my room, Peter. Don't talk to me again."

Peter stared back at him as he was dismissed. He kept his composure and stood up. Walking out of the door, he stopped and turned back to look at him. "Fine. Don't become a werewolf for all I care. But the pack doesn't care if you're human or Alien, Stiles. They care about you. Just you. And I think you need to stop being selfish and take the damned bite so they can continue to care about you. So please realize that when you die, they won't have you human nor wolf. They won't have you around to save them when shit gets bad. Because you'll be dead. Dead, Stiles. No longer on this Earth. You'll leave your dad alone to probably have a heart attack since you won't be around to tell him what to eat. You'll leave Scott alone to take shitty advice from Isaac. You'll leave Derek alone to think that everything he loves dies.

"So while you sit out your last months of miserable human life, wishing that you could stay around forever and just do everything to your spastic heart desires. Remember that an opportunity to live slapped you in the face and you shot it in the heart."

Stiles stared at Peter dumbfounded. "Why do you care about me?" He whispered to him.

"I don't," Peter said firmly. "I care about my pack mates. My alpha, my nephew. I care about Derek, despite what everyone believes. Good night, Stiles."

As Stiles watched Peter slam the door behind him and walk out of view of his window, he slumped back into his bed and cried.

 

**Wednesday, October 25th**

Stiles was getting out of the hospital in two hours as long as someone came to pick him up. They kept him longer than necessary, but after Peter's visit, he just couldn't regain his strength. He sat on his bed, leaning his head on the pillow behind him and flipping through channels on his TV. Nothing was really on and there wasn't a reason to be doing it, but it gave him an excuse to think.

Everything that Peter said, every reason that he gave, rambled on in his mind, bouncing off the walls of his brain from sun up to sun down. There was no denying that he was going to die. He just didn't think he had a way out. He didn't know there was another option.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he dropped the remote. "Come in," he called.

The door creaked open and Melisa walked through. "Today's the big day, huh?" She sat down next to him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Stiles smiled at her and lied, "Better. Thank you for asking."

She looked at him skeptically and didn't push the topic further, but instead changed the subject. "Do you know who is picking you up?"

"I wanted my dad to, but he said he had to work again. So probably Derek."

Her eyes lit up at the way Stiles said his name, "You really like this boy don't you?"

He blushed. "Yeah. I just wish we had more time together. He's good to me."

"You're gonna have all the time you want, okay? Hang in there, sweetie." She patted his knee and stood. "And he better be good to you, your daddy's the sheriff and your best friend would beat his ass."

Stiles smiled at her as she walked out the door. He was content with leaving his dad in the capable hands of Melissa when he goes. She'd be good to him, too.

\---

Outside the hospital was loud and busy. But the October air sent wonderful chills down his spine, making the commotion bearable. Someone would be there in a few minutes to take him back to his house. Until then, he would watch the birds fly among the trees and listen to the ducks down and the man-made pond in the hospital gardens. People walked in and out of the automatic doors, paying to mind to him. Car after car would drive up, get their sick loved ones out, then drive away time after time. None of them his dad. Or Scott, or Derek, or Lydia, or anyone from the pack.

He was alone.

Then a Beacon Hills police cruiser pulled into the Drop Off/Pick Up lane.  _Great,_ Stiles thought,  _He sent a deputy to pick me up._ Stiles pulled his tank onto his lap and wheeled toward the car and was pleasantly surprised to see his dad in the driver's seat, frantically getting out of the seat belt mess he was in. "Dad?" 

The sheriff looked over at his son with the belt wrapped around his forearm, "Yeah?"

Stiles stared at him for a few moments then laughed, fullheartedly laughed at his father. The sheriff untangled himself and bolted out of the car to him, opening the passenger seat. He gave the wheelchair to one of the nurses with a smile and got in next to Stiles. 

Stiles looked over at him, his smile fading. "I didn't think you'd come. I thought you had work."

"I did," the sheriff said, making sure Stiles' belt was secure. "But you were more important."

"Thank you," he said solemnly. 

He threw the cruiser in drive and pulled out onto the road, "Anytime, kid."

 

**Tuesday, October 31st**

Things weren't good. But Stiles would never admit that to anyone. He had too much pride, and too little care for his health. Even though things weren't all that great in his medical life, his social live soared. The pack was over for Halloween, just like every other year, and it was the kind of normalcy Stiles needed.

He was cuddled against Derek on the couch down in the living room. Scott, Allison, and Isaac were under a blanket on the floor next to Erica and Boyd. Cora occupied the good chair while Danny and Ethan were condemned to the broken one with holes in the base. Lydia and Aiden were on the way there and they called the love seat ahead of time.

Stiles was happy to be surrounded by his closest friends, his pack. Almost everyone he loved in one room was all he ever wanted. He looked up at Derek and smiled, "I'm so glad we're doing this."

"Me too," he said, placing a kiss on Stiles' mouth. They were all watching an old horror movie on TV,  _Dracula_ , while they waited for everyone to show. Scott and Danny were arguing over the correct way to kill a vampire, Danny was using  _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ as his logic and Scott was using  _Supernatural._ Stiles was surprised how into the debate Scott was getting. He normally argues on a few things for a little while, five minutes maximum, but they've been going at it for at least a half hour. _  
_

"...I'm telling you, Scott, just because it's two brothers against a vamp doesn't make it any better."

Scott's jaw dropped."Hey! Listen here, these two have been through more shit than anyone in this room and it's a miracle they're still alive in one way, shape, or form. You're just on Buffy's side because she's a girl."

Danny looked taken aback at his comment. "She's doing this all on her own with a little help from her friends. When's the last time the Winchesters had friends, huh. One's that are actually alive. Well damn right 'because she's a girl'! What do you have against girls, Scott?"

"Yeah, Scott," Allison said behind him. 

Scott looked around the room. Cora, Allison, and Erica were staring at him expectantly, like cobras ready to strike at his wrong move. His mouth opened and closed multiple times before Stiles took pity on him and jumped to his rescue. "Guys, Gals. Calm down, we don't want anything wolf-like to happen on my favorite holiday, do we? I'm sure Scott didn't mean anything about his comment, did you buddy?"

"No, nuh uh." Scott said frantically.

"See! You love girls, don't you buddy?" Stiles continued.

"Of course, they are magnificent creatures." 

"There we go! No harm, no foul. Let's just have a nice night, shall we?" He asked the room. There were collective approvals throughout, then he continued nonchalantly, "And besides, Van Helsing has all his logic on point."

And before a riot could break through, Aiden and Lydia walked through his front door bearing horror movies. "Whose ready to shit their pants?" Aiden called out.

A roar erupted in the small living room. "Stiles, I sure hope you've got extra toilet paper and a spare change of clothes," Lydia commented, heaving the duffel bag of horror movies onto the coffee table. 

"Please, no one shit their pants. I don't think I could handle it," he whispered to the air.

Lydia sat down next to Aiden on the couch and turned to Stiles. "You do know that you don't actual have bowel movements when you're scared. You'd be most likely to urinate before that would ever happen."

Stiles looked over at her pleasantly, "I love your brain."

"I know." She said matter-of-factly. "Everyone does."

"I love that you just casually made conversation about 'bowel movements'," Boyd commented from the floor. 

Lydia just smiled down at him, "I'm not going to stop my knowledge for anything, you can count on that Vernon."

"Ok! Enough about feces and Lydia's brain! Let's watch some movies!" Cora yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

Derek pointed approvingly at her, "I agree with my sister! Put in the _Exorcist_."

"Thank you!"

Danny hopped up and dug through the bag of movies until he stopped at the one on the bottom. "Hey, this one is a five movie horror pack! Let's watch one of them."

"Hell no, those movies always suck. They're poorly filmed, terrible storied, predictable endings and don't get me started on the actors," Erica stated, crossing her arms.

"But, think of it this way, while we're watching it, we can make fun of it the whole time!" Isaac pointed out.

"Fine." Erica relented, leaning into Boyd. "But the next movie better be fucking terrifying."

Danny jumped with glee as he popped the DVD into the player, then settled in his spot next to Ethan after turning the lights off.

The movie was horrific, to say the least, but the pack enjoyed making fun of the actors. At one point, Isaac and Cora got up and reenacted a scene in the movie, over playing every aspect of it. When the movie was over, Danny got up and put in another one and the cycle continued. Stiles drifted off on Derek during the third one and dreamed he didn't have cancer and everything was normal. They lived their life with no danger and were all content.

But that's all it was. A dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, but it was a good dream. One Stiles so desperately wanted to come true. His thoughts roamed to Peter's visit again. He could do it, to save his life, to live with the pack, to save them the hurt. He could ask Derek for the bite, it's not like he'd say no to him. Cancer perks.

 

**Thursday, November 16th**

"I want to live." Stiles blurted out. He and Derek were in his backyard on his patio reading to the setting sun. Derek picked him up from school that day, and every other day, to take him home.

Derek looked up at him, "What?"

"Derek," Stiles started, putting his book on the table. "I want to live. I don't want to have cancer, I don't want to die next month. I want to live."

"Uh, okay." he said, mimicking Stiles' actions. "And what do you want me to do?"

Stiles looked at him incredulously, "I think you know what I want you to do."

Derek stared at him for a few minutes before his face scrunched. "Stiles. No, what. Where the hell did you get this idea?"

"Peter saw me in the hospital a couple months ago and he threw out some valuable points to consider if I die, compared to if I get the bite."

Derek stood, "Peter? Peter came to you and you didn't tell me?"

He shrunk in his seat, "Well, yeah. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I guess it is."

"No shit it's a big deal!" Derek walked over to Stiles then back to the edge of the deck, to Stiles to the deck, pacing. "I don't think you understand. My uncle is evil, Stiles. Pure evil and you cannot trust a word he says."

Stiles ran a hand over his face and adjusted his cannula under his nose. "Tell me the bite wouldn't have a chance of curing the cancer, Derek. Look me in the eyes and tell me that I don't have a chance with it. Do that and I'll let it go and die." Derek stopped pacing and stared at him. "That's what I thought. Derek-"

"No, Stiles," he said, cutting him off. "Stiles, the bite can kill you!"

"And cancer can't?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together. "Derek, I die either way. If not from the bite, then from cancer in four short weeks. So why don't I get a damned choice to live? Huh? My thoughts have been filled with how I'm going to leave my family, my pack, my mate alone when I die. My thoughts are literally death. _Death_ , Derek. I'm just a teenager for fucks sake. My mind has been set on giving up and dying from this shit cancer. If I could die from the bite, well, then I'd be happy. 'Cause at least I know I tried my hardest to live. The truth is, my life isn't a movie. My life isn't a fucked up young-adult book where the main kid with cancer has a happy ending. I'm terminal, Derek. I'm going to die." He paused looking at Derek. "Don't you at least want to see if I could live?"

Derek stared at him, stuck in place at the edge of the patio. He walked over and dragged Stiles up to stand, then he hugged him. Soft enough not to crush him, but firm enough to make it mean something. He pulled away to look at Stiles. "We need to talk to your dad and Scott, maybe the pack too. But you really need to think this through, okay? And don't think for a damn second that I wouldn't want to give you the chance to live. You are my life..." he grabbed Stiles' face in his hands. "I love you. So fucking much." Derek's eye flickered to his mouth, then back to his eyes, but Stiles filled the gap.

 

**Wednesday, November 27th**

The pack was always busy with their families on holidays, Thanksgiving the most. So before everyone left town for break, they would get together at someone's house the night before and have a Pack-Sized feast. This year was Lydia's turn, her parents were already out of town because she told them she'd meet them there like every other holiday. Her house was always the best place to be for big gatherings anyway. She had the biggest kitchen, the biggest table, the best supplies, the fanciest plates. Basically, her house was the bomb and the subject of envy for all time.

The pack was all nursing their food bellies after the feast that Lydia, Allison, Melissa, Danny, and Boyd (he knew, right?) prepared from sun up, sprawled in different positions on her family room floor. No one was going to move for another hour and that gave Derek and Stiles the best opportunity to bring the question up.

Derek helped Stiles sit up right on the couch, placing pillows under his arms for support. He laid a blanket over his legs then sat down next to him. "Guys, Stiles has something to say," Derek announced.

Everyone looked up and slowly got into a comfortable position to pay attention to Stiles. Once they were situated, Stiles started. "As you all know, I don't have much time left."

"Nnnnn, Stiles. Why would you bring that up right now?" Aiden asked.

"Just let him talk," Scott defended. "You were saying, buddy."

Stiles fidgeted in his seat, "Yeah well, Derek and I have been talking about something we could do. And we just want to run it past you, get your input."

The Sheriff's eyes grew, "Kid, are you too... getting married?"

"You are getting married and you didn't tell your sister?" Cora yelled at Derek.

"Wha?" Derek looked to Stiles, and Stiles looked around the room.

"Guys, wait. No-"

Erica shot up her hand, "I call Maid of Honor! Or, you know, what gays call it. Best girl? Batman, help me out."

"Well, I hope you guys counted on me planning this thing, it would be a disaster otherwise," Lydia commented, looking at her nails.

"Nuh uh, Erica! I get to be Stiles' best man," Scott argued, looking frantically from Stiles to her. "Tell her, man. You'd choose me. Wouldn't you?"

 "No, guys-"

"You wouldn't choose me?" Scott interrupted, looking at Stiles with hurt in his eyes.

Stiles inwardly sighed, "Of course, buddy. I'd choose you."

"Oh," Erica started, placing her hands on her hips. "Then you wouldn't pick me? Thanks, Batman."

Stiles groaned and flopped back on the pillow behind him. Derek took that as a cue to step in. "Hey. Hey! Hey, guys! GUYS!" The pack calmed down to look at him. "Thank you, for all your support for our marriage, really. But we aren't getting married. Not yet. Maybe in the upcoming years. but-"

"Wait," Isaac chimed in. "Not to dampen this  _great_ mood. But, Stiles isn't going to make it to the next year. I can smell it, his body dying, we all can. No matter how much he says that he's 'OK', we know he's not. So how are you going to get married, if not in the next few weeks?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys," Stiles said, throwing his hands in the air and attempting to sit up. "Derek and I think we might have a solution."

He paused.

The room fell silent.

"Well," Danny urged. "What is it?"

Stiles looked to Derek, then back to the group, "We think lycanthropy might be the best option."

Everyone sat there, staring at him, stunned. No one spoke for a long while as they processed the information. It made Stiles uncomfortable. With they're knowing eyes staring at him, not breaking their gaze, not breaking the silence. 

Except Scott. "But the bite can kill you."

"That's what I said. Then Stiles had some good points to his argument." Derek leaned back and wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "But we'd be giving him the best chance at survival, because he's terminal, Scott. This is the only way Stiles can stay with us for as long as possible. "

Arguments broke out between the pack. Stiles and Derek just sat back and watched them work out their points, and get shot down. Then bring up a different point, but get shot down again. There's nothing more Stiles can do to convince them. And he doesn't need to convince them when he already is going through with the plan. Besides, Derek is all he really needs to get the bite and , in the long run, when Stiles is graduating college and standing next to Scott at Scott's wedding. Then when he is at his dad's retirement party, cutting the cake thirty years from now. No one is going to hate him. Everyone is going to love that he chose this option. Because Stiles will be there. He'll be right there with his family, his pack. Not dead in the ground, slowly decomposing from his mundane disease. They'll get over it. He knows they will.

"Let him do it," the sheriff said quietly next to Melissa. The room went quiet. "Let him do it. He's all I got and if he thinks this'll work. Let him do it."

"Okay," Stiles said. "I'm doing it."

 

**Monday, December 4th**

Stiles was getting everything in order in case the plan went south. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't, but of course, he was pretty sure he'd never get cancer either. So he was sitting in his room, writing letters to all of his loved ones and hoping that they'd never have to find them under his pillow. 

Everything was happening so fast. How did shit turn bad so fast? One minute he was preparing for finals and then next a death sentence was posted for Stiles. Now, he's going to be a werewolf - hopefully - in a few hours? How is this his life?

Derek walked in his room and pretended not to notice Stiles sliding the letters under his notebook. "Hey," Derek said, leaning against his door frame. "Are you ready?"

Stiles looked up at him, "No, but this is the only way."

Derek rolled his eyes and squatted in front of him. "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to, I want to live." He cupped his jaw with his hand. "I love you."

Derek leaned into his touch, "I love you, too."

For a moment, they just stared at each other, smiling. That moment was perfect.

"Let's do this," Stiles said moving to stand up.

Derek got to his feet and took Stiles' hand. "C'mere," he said, pulling Stiles flush with his body. Stiles laughed at the sudden movement. Derek paused.

"What?" Stiles said, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Nothing," Derek whispered. "It's just, I haven't heard that laugh in a long time. I've missed it."

Stiles smiled at him, "Well, if everything goes as planned, you'll be able to listen to it all the time."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."

"C'mon," Derek said, motioning towards the door. "Let's go."

Derek started to walk away but Stiles stayed still. "Wait," he said. Derek stopped in his place, then turned to face him again. Then Stiles kissed him. It was a slow, passionate kiss that left Stiles breathless. Well, more breathless than normal. But it was perfect.

"I'm going to look forward to doing that everyday," Derek said, his eyes still closed.

"Good. Because, Derek, you take my breath away more than the cancer ever does."

Derek just stared at him. "That was the worst."

"I know," Stiles said matter-of-factly. "But after today, I'll have all the time I need to make better jokes. Let's get outta here."

\---

The pack met at Derek's remodeled house on the preserve around noon that day. Snow was falling around them, not sticking to the ground, as Stiles and Derek went up the walkway. Scott opened the door before Derek had a chance. "Hey, guys. Nice of you to show."

"Ha. Ha." Stiles droned, letting Derek push past him.

Scott watched them walk past him, "I thought it was funny."

Stiles followed Derek to the couch. Everyone was scattered along the room, waiting for him. His dad came up to Stiles and gave him a hug. "I love you, kid. I love you so much, don't you forget that."

"I won't," Stiles cried. "I love you, too."

"Buddy," Scott said, tapping Stiles on the shoulder. "Derek says it's time."

Stiles reluctantly pulled away from his dad. "Okay. Let's do this then."

Scott pulled Stiles into a quick hug. "See you on the flip side," he whispered. 

Stiles nodded his head then took Derek's hand and gave him a small smile. Derek lead Stiles into his bedroom so they could have some peace. He closed the door behind Stiles and leaned his forehead against the wood. 

"Come on, Derek." Stiles called from his position on Derek's bed. "Now or never."

Derek closed his eyes then turned to face him. "Okay." Derek walked over to Stiles and placed a hand on the back of his neck, giving him a small kiss before lifting his red hoodie and fannel shirt. "Don't tense up, okay? Try to relax." Stiles gave him a confirming nod but he couldn't help to tense when Derek stuck his fangs into his hip.

It was explosion of pain that ran up his side and into his head. Stiles screamed out in pain, falling back onto the bed, clutching his side. "Oh, god, Derek. It hurts so bad."

"I know, baby," Derek soothed, petting his head. "Breathe through the pain. Your pain tolerance is really low because of how weak your body is. Don't fight it, Stiles. Let the bite take its course."

"Okay," Stiles breathed out through clenched teeth. He took deep breaths, breathing through his nose, exhaling from his mouth. But the pain wasn't subsiding. It was a constant, stabbing sensation, hitting every nerve in his body until it was too much. Stiles looked up a Derek, scared.

Then he couldn't breathe at all.

The pain was suffocating him. The last thing he saw was Derek calling out his name before slipping into oblivion, where the pain didn't matter. 

 

**Epilogue**

"5!...4!...3!...2!...1!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Confetti shot from cannons and a roar of laughter and delight erupted from the beach house down by Beacon Hills County. It was finally the New Year and the seniors of Beacon Hills decided to throw a party. 

Lydia walked up to Scott and Allison bearing drinks, "Guys, let's get drunk!"

Scott and Allison took the offered drinks. Allison drank hers but Scott just stared at his. "What's wrong, Scott?" Allison asked.

"Nothing. It's just not the same without Stiles," he said solemnly, downing his liquor in one go.

Lydia soften her glare, "We know. It's affecting all us."

Scott laughed. "I can just imagine him out there dancing like a maniac. He would've tried to kiss you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Lydia put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But, we can't let it bother us."

Allison ran her fingers through Scott's hair. "Where is he anyway?"

"Derek's."

\---

The night was crisp outside on Derek's porch swing, but Stiles couldn't feel it. All he felt was warmth, snuggling up to his mate, hand in hand, staring off into the woods. It was a perfect night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and moon gave off little light. Stiles turned to look up at Derek. "I'm glad we stayed home."

Derek smiled. "I like that you call this place your home, say it again."

Stiles giggled. "We should stay home more often." Stiles stood and crawled into Derek's lap, trapping him on the swing. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." Derek placed a hand on the small of his back, slipping his fingers under his shirt. His hand traveled up Stiles' side and stopped, prodding at the tender flesh. "How does it feel?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Well, since you asked me five minutes ago, it feels great. I honestly don't feel a thing, Derek."

"I'm glad," Derek said, leaning up to kiss him.

Stiles happily leaned closer to him. He was smiling when they pulled apart, "God, I could never get tired of that."

"mmm, yeah? Well, I guess it's better now that you can breathe through it?"

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, that could be part of it. It feels so good to breathe again, Derek."

"I bet."

"No, you don't understand. I thought I was never gonna breathe on my own again. That I'd go the rest of my life connected to a tank.  That-"

"Stiles," Derek said, cutting him off. "How bout we go for a run? The moon is out, it's a perfect night, let's celebrate the new year. The new you."

Stiles gave him a small smile, "I'd like that." 

Not waiting for Stiles to get off of him, Derek stood straight up, taking the lanky werewolf with him. Stiles laughed aloud, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. Derek leaned forward and kissed the exposed flesh, nipping at it a little. Stiles jumped down and grabbed the front of Derek's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. "So, that run?" Derek mumbled when they pulled away.

"Yeah, what about it?" Stiles questioned.

"Let's skip it, it was a bad idea."

"It was your idea!"

Derek nodded his head along with Stiles words, not really listening to them. "Yeah, also a bad idea."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, "Hmm?" He backed away from Derek, stopping when he reached the edge of the porch. "C'mon, Sourwolf. I'll go easy on you. To the lake and back then we'll call it a night... if you know what I mean."

A gush of air went past him as Derek bolted down the steps. "Cheater!" Stiles called after him before jumping over the stairs and running as hard as he could to catch up. 

They changed positions from leader to follower too many times on the short run to the lake. But it was nice. Stiles would jump over longs and hold back branches enough that they would hit Derek in the stomach before hurrying to the lead again. It was amazing how fast he could run now, how easy it was for him to sprint.

He had an amazing life. One he'd never thought possible. Derek is teaching him everything he needs to know about being a wolf, and Scott is helping with the transition because he knows how hard it is for bitten wolves. The pack in general is being so supportive of him, through everything that has happened. And he is so grateful for them.

Derek skids to a stop in front of Stiles, sending him unceremoniously onto the floor. "Thanks for that, by the way," he mumbled from the ground.

Derek rolled his eyes at him and helped him from the dirt, hitting his bottom a little too hard to clean him off. "I won."

"Wow, what a wonderful winner, you are," Stiles mocked.

"Ha." Derek turned to the lake. "I think I have some fireworks around here somewhere. Wanna light them off? Go into the New Year with a bang?"

He laughed, "Yeah, sure, let's light off some fire works that you just left lying around." But Stiles helped look for them anyway, because he'd do anything for Derek. It's strange, however, that he had no problem admitting that to himself. That's, maybe, how hard he fell for the grumpy werewolf that made his life hell, then so much better.

"I found them!" Derek yelled, running up to him with a cardboard box.

"Good, because I wasn't looking anyway, if we're being honest."

Derek shook his head and placed the box on the ground, sitting behind it. He started digging around the contents of the box, picking out a large object.

"Is that thing even safe to light?" Stiles asked, cautiously.

"Babe, it's fine. I would light these off all the time as a kid. Peter, Laura and I would come down here and just have a party with all of the different explosives we bought in Utah that year. Just watch." He got up and ran down to the shore of the man-made lake. He placed the safety hazard in the sand, pulling out his lighter. As soon as the wick caught fire, Derek sprinted back to Stiles, watching him curiously. 

What Stiles expected of the firework was for it to explode on itself, or be a dud, maybe for it to have a few spurts then be over with. What he didn't expect, was for it to spell  _MARRY ME, STILES_ in the night sky with beautiful lights. He whipped his head to the side, finding Derek down on one knee with a silver band in a velvet box in the palm of his hand, looking up at him with so much passion in his eyes, it make Stiles' knees weak.

"For once I have you speechless," Derek commented from his position in the sand. 

"You always have me speechless."

Derek gave him a small smile. "So," he asked. "Will you do it? After high school, of course. And if you want to finish college too, I'll wait. Because, I'd wait forever for you, Stiles."

Stiles just stared at him, stunned. 

Derek looked up at him expectantly, getting a little antsy for the answer. After a few more minutes he talked again. "Stiles? A 'yes' or 'no' would be nice."

A tear fell from his eye, his mouth hanging open. "Yes. Duh, of course. Let's do it now. God, yes, Derek. Yeah."

It was like a light lit up in Derek's eyes. He popped up from the ground and slipped the ring on Stiles' finger. Derek picked him up, twirling him around, kissing him as if the night were to end, and he'd be gone.

"Ohmigod, we're engaged," Stiles said when Derek put him down. "We're gonna get married!"

"Yeah, we are. And I can't wait because I love you, Stiles. You make me the happiest werewolf in the world and I am so happy you chose me. That you let me into your life. I love you, so damn much."

Stiles caressed Derek's face with his hand. "I'm totally, one hundred percent in love with you, Derek. I have been since that day in the woods and will continue to for the rest of my long ass life. We chose each other, and I'll always choose you. I love you, so much it hurts, man."

Then they kissed, for the rest of the night and into the following day. And as Stiles lay naked in Derek's arms, he can't help to think back to all the bad shit that drove him to this moment and thank them. Because without Stiles getting cancer, and without Peter biting Scott in the woods, he would never had met Derek, the twenty-year-old in a black shirt and leather jacket, with a glare that could kill. He would never had gotten to know the Sourwolf laying next to him, the one who's favorite movie is _The Princess Bride_ because of the epic love story, and is actually kind and hilarious. He wouldn't have fallen in love with the grumpy man, who is as warm as a blanket and actually enjoys lazy Sunday mornings. He most certainly wouldn't have had the chance to call him his mate and spend forever watching him sleep and being comforted by the sound of his heavy breathing during the night.

And he wouldn't be happy any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a weird-ass Christmas present, this turned into something I'm proud off, and I hope you all enjoyed it. :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr if you wanna yell at me for making Stiles feel so much pain as from-planet-gallifrey. I would do the cool link within a text thing... but I don't know how...
> 
> Okay, have a wonderful time in the unknowing world of fanfiction!


End file.
